


Dreams & Fantasies

by otomiyatickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Sparring, Teasing, Tickling, raspberries, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: One does not simply forget what it looks and sounds like when Keithyboy is getting tickled. One does not simply resist doing anything to experience such heavenly laughter again. #LancefallingdeeplyinlovewithticklishKeith. #nothinghecandoaboutit. (Klance)





	Dreams & Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 24/7/'17.  
> Based on prompt on from Tumblr anon.

Dinner time at the Castle of Lions! Feast! Or... not. Not yet. 

“Lance. Please go get the guys for dinner,” Allura said, making the latter scowl in annoyance.

“Why me?” Lance was already sitting at the table, so ready to just dig in. Life at the castle had definitely gotten better since Hunk got in charge of their meals, and he was _starving_. 

“Yeah go on!” Pidge shot him that lazy ass smirk, and Lance glared angrily.

“Alright,” he sighed, and he slid off his chair and began to drag his feet towards the training deck where Mr. Enthusiam & co. were sparring like always. It had kind of become a habit of the two to train until dinner, but this time they were _really_ dragging it. 

Most of the time Keith was coming back with this bright red face, and they’d all laugh at him while Shiro would mock about not having gone easy on the guy. And that while he looked so cool during their usual fights and whenever Lance would be the one to train with him. Was Shiro that ruthless with him? 

“Guuuys,” he called out as he reached the training deck. Noises were reaching his ears, and he cocked his head. Was that... Keith screaming? No, laughing? No, what _was_ that sound? Kneeling by the door, Lance popped his head around the corner and peeked inside.

“AAHhh nonono I said stop! Fucking stohohop!” It was laughter after all. Lance’s eyes widened as he saw his buddy in his current predicament: Shiro was pinning Keith down on the floor, one hand holding one arm above his head while the other tickled Keith’s underarm without mercy. Gulp. Shiro _was_ ruthless for real. 

“Do you surrender now? Do you?” Shiro growled in a low voice, and Lance had to swallow a chuckle when Keith’s legs flew up as Shiro switched to tickling his tummy. 

“YEs! I tohohold you so y-you jeheherk!” So this explained why Keith was always so blushy whenever he and Shiro returned from training. 

Lance blushed. He had actually never heard Keith laugh like that before. It sounded like music from a different world. That was cheesy, but so true. He wanted to stay here and listen to it forever. But alas, his stomach growled in disapproval, and the risk of someone else coming after him to see what was taking them so long... nah. Other than Shiro, witnessing Keith in this state was his and his moment alone.

Sighing, Lance finally got up and awkwardly entered the room, trying to make his presence known by coughing softly.

“ _HAHAHA_!” He wasn’t heard.

“Guys, dinner,” he said a bit louder, smiling at the duo that continued their giggly struggle on the floor.

“Oh, hi Lance,” Shiro finally said, and the guy wasn’t _stopping_ and Keith honestly looked and sounded like a baby crying.

“GAhaa- get ohohoff me!” After a few more tickles Shiro finally released his wheezing opponent, and he gave him a playful punch against his shoulder.

“Let’s go eat, I’m starving!” he laughed, and he walked out before them. Lance held out his hand to help Keith up, but Keith shook his head and stubbornly stood on wobbly legs by himself.

“You - never - saw - that..” he wheezed, and he walked after Shiro while Lance stayed behind. He smirked. Oh but he saw. He _definitely_ saw, remembered and treasured the sight of Keith laughing his adorkable head off. 

So yep, during dinner Lance was completely off. Absent minded, thinking and daydreaming about Keith getting tickled over and over again. 

The next few days, Lance was still off. He had his new favorite activity and it actually involved being a perverted gross little brat who would sneak to the training deck to spy on Shiro giving Keith those ruthless brotherly tickles again and again. 

It would make his heart flutter, and each time he could enjoy Keith’s laughter some more, he would fall in love a little bit more than before.

His craving of Keith’s laughter was growing inside him like an addiction. One day he almost got caught peeking in when Coran passed by, but other than that he was totally safe to enjoy Keith getting wrecked by Shiro from a distance. 

There were disappointing times when Shiro would _not_ end up tickling precious Keithyboy to death, but that would be made up a next time when Keith would get it until he screamed bloody murder.

Why Lance wouldn’t lay a finger on Keith himself? Well, sure he wanted to. He had imagined all sorts of scenarios. When they were about to go to sleep, when they were training together, after they had dinner and Keith was rubbing his full tummy with a content smile. 

However each time he even thought of it, he would blush like crazy and feel totally flustered. Yeah, in other words, Lance was too chicken to do it, so he would just have Shiro do the work while he had guilty fantasies as he enjoyed Keith’s laughter from a distance in secret. 

That was until...

“Enahaha- enough! Shiro I _swear_!” Shiro had gone a liiittle bit too far again today. Keith stood no chance against him. The older of the two ~~sadly~~ finally stopped his attacking fingers and smirked down at him.

“Heh. Got enough kid?” Keith scowled and rolled onto his side (Lance had to duck away because Keith was now lying with his face in _his_ direction). 

“‘m not a kid... you and your tickling, always,” Lance could hear Keith mumble, and it was the most adorable thing just to _imagine_ what kind of pouty face he was having now. 

“It’s because you keep losing! Do better next time and I might actually not reduce you into a silly giggly pile of laughter ok?” 

Lance gasped when he heard that Shiro was making his way towards the door - oh shit! Rolling away and hiding, he held his breath while Shiro left. His footsteps faded into the distance, and Mr. pervy tickle-spy sighed in relief. 

Phew. He then looked back into the room where Keith was still lying in a curled up position with his arm covering his face, wheezing tiredly. He lay there, so cute.. so vulnerable.. His shirt was exposing a little bit of his bare tummy. Keith groaned and his other arm joined the other in covering his face, exposing even more of his vulnerable torso. He looked so... tickleable.

Lance swallowed. It was the meanest thing he was ever gonna do, but this was definitely a now or never - case, and he preferred ‘now’ rather than never. So, away with those insecurities, bye fluttering heart, shy feelings and all. He was going to to do it. _Yolo_.

Heading into the room, he smirked at the heap on the floor that was Keith, and he cracked his fingers, ready for the attack. Probably feeling his presence, Keith removed his arms from his face and looked up.

“What _now_ Shi -- ah, Lance?” he said, and before he could even do or say anything about it, Lance bent through his knees and attacked the already tickle-tired Keith without mercy.

“LAh-Lahahance nooo you d-dihick!” Keith squealed in shock, his entire body convulsing and a weak arm reaching out to bat away Lance’s evil fingers.

“Hehehe what? I’m just finishing the job for daddy Shiro,”  Lance laughed, feeling his heart rate accelerate as he allowed himself to dig his fingers into Keith’s torso. Keith was still too weakened from his earlier attack and he curled up, giggling and whining like a baby.

“You wehehere watching!?” he cackled, blushing furiously and shaking while giggles poured out of him. 

“Maybe~” Lance chuckled and ended up sitting on top of Keith’s side. Keith who was turned sideways and tried to curl up more shrieked when Lance released his fingers on whatever area he could reach on Keith’s ribcage and his front.

“AAhhah I f-fucking hahate you!” That was the last thing Keith said for now. For the next few minutes he was busy laughing his lungs out, crying out miserable attempts at curses when Lance lowered himself onto his hip so he could pinch and squeeze at his side. 

Eventually Keith managed to struggle himself onto his back, but this only gave Lance more access to his cute stomach that looked so ready for tickles. No single move or action was looking good for Keith, but definitely looking good for Lance.

“FAhaha -- aahaha!” Keith was obviously trying to talk, but Lance wouldn’t let him. Clawing at his bare tummy gave him enough entertainment to keep going without pausing to let Keith blurt out adorable breathless words. 

Keith’s hands that gripped his wrists and tried to pry his hands off didn’t bother him at all. Lance easily switched from tummy to sides, tummy to sides, ribs, armpits and thighs. 

“I -- ahahaha! I f-fucking hate you, y’know that!?” Keith finally managed to wheeze out when Lance stopped for literally a few seconds. The sneaky brunet snickered and attacked Keith’s bare tummy with pokes around his belly button.

“Yes, you told me already,” he said, and he eyed back down at Keith’s hips he had wanted to touch a bit more. And so he did. He moved both his hands down and grabbed his skinny friend’s hips, thumbs digging in repeatedly and oooohoho Keith arched up and shrieked like he had done so many times when Shiro did something similar, but the sound was satisfying as fuck.

“AAHh nohoho! Not thehehere fuck off!” Bad, bad Keithyboy needed to get his mouth washed. With laughter, hehe.

“Tickle tickle~ Who knew you’re so sensitive!” Lance taunted, feeling high from Keith’s laughter, and more confident to do... this. 

“PFFfftt!” Keith had probably missed it when Lance bent his head to do it, but while he squeeze-tickled his hips he actually blew a raspberry on Keith’s stomach and argh Shiro didn’t do the raspberries ( _how_?!) so he had no idea what would be the result. It was definitely a good one.

“EEEhehehe nonono! Nohoho!” Keith was hysterical. His voice stated to lose its sound but Lance could feel his entire body heave under him. Keith weakly grabbed Lance’s hair and tried to pull him off him, but Lance’s head was stronger and probably more determined: he leaned back down, his lips came in contact with that lovely tummy once again and -

“PFffft!” Keith’s laughter mixed with Lance’s own raspberry-noises, and they were so loud but it was the best sound Lance had heard in ages. Better than Shiro taunting a squealing Keith. Better than anything. The way he squirmed under him started to feel a bit sensual. Keith wasn’t trying to hit him anymore, he was desperately gripping Lance’s hair and laughed.

“Can’t breathe can’t breathe!” Keith whispered between silent giggles after the umpteenth raspberry, and Lance ceased his attack. Lifting his head back up, he lightly fluttered his fingers up and down Keith’s sides and cocked his head, testing how much more this guy could take. 

Keith whined and shook his head. Now finally taking a good look at his face again, Lance noticed how snotty and teary it was. Flushed bright red, ears red from the tears that were all over his cheeks now. His lips were slightly parted as he gasped for breath.

“No more -- please,” Keith breathed out and he closed his eyes, a smile still making his face ten times more attractive than usual. Alright. Lance had been a merciless dick, going after Keith in tenfold after he got it from Shiro already. This _might_ be the time to stop...

“I’m sorry,” Lance said. Halfhearted. Keith kept his eyes closed and held up his hand as to shut him up.

“No you’re not,” he panted. How did he know? Lance pressed his lips together and blushed, his eyes traveling all over Keith’s tickle-abused body. His shirt was still all the way up, his muscled torso was still twitching and heaving from exhaustion. His arms and legs looked a little bit trembly. 

“You owe me one,” Keith wheezed, and Lance blushed more. Did he read too much into this?

“Owe you what?” Doom scenarios of turned tables were already going through Lance’s head - fuck no Lance was deadly ticklish as well, what had he done to work himself into such dangerous territory - but Keith’s response was surprisingly relieving. Yet, surprisingly shocking. Keith tapped his own parted lips and weakly opened his eyes, looking at Lance with a deep long stare.

“Kiss my fucking lips.” What! Lance felt his eyes widen, his mouth fell open a little from the shock, but Keith smirked and tapped his lips again.

“Kiss me or I’ll fucking --” and that he did. Why he needed Keith to ask him this, he did not know, but Lance was kissing him while imaginary fireworks surrounded the both of them.

“Hmh..” He could feel Keith sigh into the kiss, hands were suddenly in his hair again, caressing him and making Lance purr in satisfaction. 

Lance was running out of breath, but they kissed more. Lips surrounding each other, teeth clashing, tongues dancing. Lance was definitely running out of breath now. Keith was literally sucking the energy out of him and --

“ _GAHfhsh_ \-- “ Lance almost choked in the kiss and he coughed as he pulled apart. Keith had scribbled his fingers down the back of his neck, and Lance gaped at him in shock. Keith was smirking now.

“Heh. My turn now?” Keith had been tickled by two people in a row. The life tickled out of him, or so one might think. Feeling numb from the kiss, Lance felt how Keith easily flipped him under him and he glanced up at the smirking guy, blushing nervously.

“K-Keith. I’m sorry,” he whispered. Shit. It was as if Keith had literally sucked the energy out of him. Lance was feeling numb and powerless, and Keith looked too unhealthily recovered right now...

“So. What do you say, Lance? Ticklish?” he asked.

“I’ll scream and kick your ass,” was Lance’s sassy reply, although he felt quite nervous since his body was really failing him right now since he could not easily buck Keith off his hips, and he already tingled in anticipation.

“No you won’t. I might have to kiss you again.” Just as Lance was busy wondering to himself if earning a kiss wasn’t better than getting tickled to fucking death, Keith already began with his counter attack and showed Lance that he was not only good at _receiving_ tickles, but at _giving_ them as well. 

Oh boy. And now Lance had a new thing to fantasize about the next few days, two more things even: Keith tickling him, and kissing those damn sexy lips. He lost a friend that day.


End file.
